<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn Break by MoonGoddex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755345">Dawn Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex'>MoonGoddex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan always wakes before Piers. He often uses that time to train, but sometimes it's nice to just crawl back into bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts">chromyrose</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan always woke early; years of rowdy Pokemon demanding attention as soon as dawn broke had trained him to be up in time to keep them from yowling the house down-- or worse, damaging his furniture if he left them too long.</p><p>However, Piers moving in with him had caused some issues on that front. His boyfriend never could get to sleep before 1am on an early night, and never woke before 9 if he could help it.<br/>
He was also a clingy sleeper. Not that anyone actually believed Raihan when he told them that-- he'd cultivated this image of himself as some kinda tough guy just by wearing a few spikes and skulls. All for show, really. Piers was a sap when he was awake, too, so long as nobody else was looking.</p><p>So that was the predicament of the morning; his twig of a boyfriend was doing his best Komala impression, would be grumpy if woken, and Raihan's Torkoal was sat by his bed, staring at them and huffing out smoke as a precursory warning that he needed fed as soon as possible.</p><p>Softly, he whispered to Torkoal, "Can you wait ten minutes? I'll give you extra."<br/>
Another plume of smoke billowed out his nostrils in response, which provided no further clarity on his opinions.</p><p>What was worse was the realisation that the arm Piers was laying on was dead, far beyond the tingly-static feeling and directly into pure numbness. Extracting himself was going to be tricky.<br/>
He started with a soft kiss to the crown of Piers' head, mumbling against it, "Babe, can I get up?"</p><p>A sleepy sigh and a tighter grip was Piers' only reply.</p><p>"C'mon, man, y'know how rowdy the Pokemon get if I don't feed 'em. They'll wake you up if I don't."</p><p>"Mmhm," was said, though Raihan didn't fool himself for a second that meant he'd been heard or understood.</p><p>Fine.<br/>
If he woke Piers, he'd take the grouchiness over Torkoal setting the curtains on fire, or Goodra sliming up the kitchen.<br/>
He rolled him over, supporting his own weight exclusively on the arm that still had feeling in it, and pressed kisses to Piers' neck until he woke enough with a giggle to let go his vice grip.</p><p>Raihan wriggled out of bed as quick as he could before Piers could ask questions, hurried to the kitchen to haul out the food bag one-handed. He left kibble in each of his Pokemon's bowls, and left a small pile in Piers' Zigzagoon's one too, since it was the only one of his that woke up to see what all the fuss was about. The rest definitely took after their trainer on the sleep front.<br/>
His arm began to regain sensation, and it hurt enough he winced at it, shaking it to try get the blood flowing again. None of his Pokemon checked on him as he swore up a storm, the ungrateful little shits.</p><p>Since he was awake, he fixed them a quick breakfast; nothing fancy, just some fruit juice and a bowl of cereal each. He handed Piers his bowl, who sat upright and took it, began eating, but that didn't exactly mean he was awake. He had a remarkable talent for eating while sleeping, and remembering nothing when he woke properly, demanding a second breakfast. Luckily, he wasn't so picky when he sleep-ate; Raihan could force him to eat something halfway healthy, then ply him with his preferred sugary brand later on.</p><p>Flygon and Zigzagoon elected to join them after they had ate, curling up at their feet. Normally, this would be the perfect opportunity to get out and train before the rest of the world woke, but a wave of affection bowled Raihan over and discouraged that impulse.<br/>
He was comfy like this. His boyfriend, quietly munching with his eyes shut, head resting on Raihan's shoulder-- Pokemon snoring softly at his feet-- The first rays of sunshine peeking through the shutter blinds.<br/>
He could wait a while yet. Maybe when Piers woke up, they could train together, either against each other solo or doubling up against some of the trainers in his gym.</p><p>For now, all he wanted to do was snuggle up with the boy he loved, and catch a little more rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>